Leena Toros
Leena Toros '('Rinon Tros 'in the Japanese version) is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century Zero. She is the main female protagonist. Overview At the start of the series, Leena is shown to be part of the Blitz Team, and daughter of the manger, Steve Toros. After Bit caused the team to lose, she, along with the rest of the team, detained him. The team did go on to a rematch, but won only because Bit saved them. Later on in the series, she is kidnapped by the Back Draft group, but more or less escapes by herself. She remained part of the Blitz Team, as they fought their way to the Royal Cup. During the Royal Cup battle, she narrowly survives the blast caused by the Geno Saurers, but does not participate in the final battle. At the end of the series, she is shown to still be part of the Blitz Team. Personality Leena is shown to be a loud and bubbly girl. She is also shown to be very aggressive, and is shown beating up her teammates (Bit in particular). She also tends to protect her food, and has been shown to beat Bit mercilessly if he takes any of her food, even if it is one cookie. Aside from that, she can show somewhat of a softer side, but most of the time she is shown to be aggressive. In battle, she is even more aggressive, and is known to border psychotic. She also shows pride, at times declaring herself to be "The Greatest Zoid Warrior in the World." Appearance Leena Toros is mostly seen wearing a pink outfit with purple and green details here and there. She wears aqua-coloured gloves and boots. She also wears a strange object on her head that appears to hang two long protrusions down from her head in midair. When Leena is not in a battle, her leisure outfit consist of a yellow blouse and a grey skirt. She has pink, messy hair parted in the same style as her father Steve and lavender-purple eyes like her older brother Leon. It was mentioned by Laon that Leena greatly resembles her mother. During Laon's flashback, Leena's mother was seen, and she did appear to look like Leena, but as her face was not shown, all that is seen of the resemblance is her pink hair. Even then, Leena's hair was shorter, as opposed to her mother having mid-back long hair, and Leena's hair colour was a lighter shade of pink than her mother's. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Leena is seen piloting a Dibison in the first few episodes of the series, when but it gets destroyed by the Elephander. Leena then switches over to a heavily armed Gun Sniper known as the "Gun Sniper Leena Special". In stark contrast to other pilots, Leena is shown to use brute force to take down any one in her path, often using her Zoid's sizable arsenal to barrage her opponent with multiple missiles and guns, while usually inaccurate. Leena is skilled with weapons but lacks in other areas of combat, as a result she is usually the first of the Blitz team to be defeated in battle. Relationships Like other Zoid character's Leena has her own unique relationships; 'Bit: The two are shown to have a rocky start, but later become good friends. She is normally seen arguing with him over trivial matters, and has beaten him up from time to time (such as hitting him, biting his shoulder, throwing a bathtub at him, etc). She is also known to fake feelings for Bit, either to annoy him or get something from Harry. It is lightly hinted that Leena has real feelings for Bit. Brad: Leena is shown to have a friendly relationship with Brad, though Brad gets annoyed by her behavior and her reckless pilot skills. She did get somewhat upset when he (supposedly) left the Blitz Team in episode 20, but was even more upset that he was able to defeat her in combat. Jamie: Leena has somewhat of a friendly relationship with Jamie. She has beaten Jamie up on a few occasions. Like Bit, she has a tendency to take things from Jamie, whether it be food, or his Zoid. Steve: Leena is shown to care about her father, but is also seen getting annoyed with him when he acts childish or when he stays around his Zoid models. Dr. Toros once forced her to date Harry at one point so that Harry could pay for a new weapon (the whole thing fell through, luckily for Dr. Toros, much of Leena's rage went to Harry for missing the date, and not him). Harry: Leena is the target of Harry's constant advances. She is shown to not have any feelings for him, but has no problems using him. She is aware of Harry's rivalry with Bit, and often sides with Bit, but usually only does this to get something from Harry. Laon: Leena does seem to care for him to some existent. Dr. Laon appears to see Leena as a daughter, and feels bad when his plans hurt Leena. He was even shown protecting her from time to time. Leon: Leena is shown to have a strong sibling relationship with her older brother. She does get somewhat upset when he leaves the Blitz Team in episode 2. Naomi: Naomi is Leena's rival. Leena is always trying to defeat Naomi, but fails most the time. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Dr. Tros' daughter and a Blitz Team member. Cute face, but she fights like a bull. A self-centered trouble maker, like her father'??'" Trivia *Leena's Japanese name is "Rinon", and can be seen as such in episode 12 of the English dub of New Century Zero. What is noteworthy is that her customised Zoid appears in the Zoids Saga series as the Gunsniper LS, which makes sense given her English name (Leena Special) but not in the Japanese version (Rinon Special). It must be noted however, that when writing Japanese words with western letters, "R"s and "L"s are usually interchangeable. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters